


swan

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idol AU, it’s like sickeningly cute, jihyun deserves 2 be happy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihyun surprises his girlfriend at a fansign.(the one where mc reminisces how she fell in love with the photographer who won’t stop teasing her when she’s working, for christ’s sake!)
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	swan

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> (this is very self indulgent and my first time at writing fluff! so! i hope you enjoy! we all need some more jihyun in our life ^^)

You tried to ignore the giggling of the rest of your members, shooting them glares while you focused on the album you were signing. They knew and would stop at no lengths to make sure you knew that. You could see him in the third row too, waiting for his turn to get his album signed with a timid smile.

“I missed class just to come to this signing!” The fan in front of you said, a wide smile lighting up her face. You cherished these moments with your fans in your heart, and you loved the way you could give happiness to so many people. You made small talk with everyone as you signed their pages, hearing stories of how your group had helped them. The memories they made were far more precious than a piece of paper, so you tried to give everyone a heart-touching moment.

You were fiddling with a pair of rabbit ears idly, waiting for the next guest, when you heard Eunji squeal excitedly. On instinct you turned, and you were awestruck by how gorgeous he looked. He had that one brown jacket on - the one you bought him as an anniversary gift, and his hair was ever so slightly covering his eye. He had to consciously brush it out of the way on a few occasions, which gave him a goofy grin while she was trying to inconspicuously interrogate him at a fansigning event. 

The members had known for a while, so it was only natural they reacted like this. It was like you were on a secret mission, and they were determined to break you or Jihyun (they seemed to have no preference) and find out all about you two. Your agency had never enforced a dating ban on you, and two of your members had an on-off thing, so secretly dating outside of the public eye was normal among you.

They hadn’t found out in a conventional way, either. It had been almost 7 months since you started dating, and a few weeks less than that for them to discover your big secret.

Your clean track record so far had made you both careless. Caught in a storm, your only option had been to run back to the dorms huddled under your coats. You still had the rest of the snacks you’d planned to eat by the river in your bag, rattling as you sprinted. You were happy though, looking over as Jihyun’s eyes creased with laughter at your soaked hair. You stood outside your dorm, feeling full of love and admiration. When he leant towards you and kissed you, you felt like the world just melted around the pair of you. It felt like you would drown in him, and from the look on his face when he pulled away he felt it too. You shyly said goodbye, and walked into a pitch black apartment. 

“Guys? I’m home! You didn’t eat the tteokb-“ You started to protest, until you saw all of the members crowded around the window that overlooked where you’d both just been standing.

Shit.

You told them about how you met in Yeouido Hangang Park and he spilled coffee all over your shirt while you were on the way back from a schedule. He offered to buy you a replacement drink (and you took advantage of his kindness, ordering the most expensive drink you could find) and you felt moved by his kindness. You sat on a bench that overlooked the river and talked until the sun went down and your managers started to ask where you went. He told you about how he was a photographer and a painter, and laughed awkwardly when you asked if he was any good. You still had the cream white card he gave you, with his name (V, it said) and the address of his next exhibition.

You’d assumed he was a new upstart - some pretentious trust fund boy branching out before a life of corporate slavery. It would be a quick visit, just to appear cultured (you definitely were not). He’d given you the address but not his phone number, so you knew if you wanted to see your mystery man ever again you’d have to visit his exhibit. You felt pulled to him, almost as if destiny was telling you to be there tomorrow. Begrudgingly, you’d picked out the most generic outfit you could - a brown sweater with some black jeans. You planned to blend in with the walls as much as humanly possible. 

You almost couldn't believe your eyes when you saw that the queue to enter stretched along the entire block. It was insanity. You thanked the driver, and then stepped out onto the sidewalk. The security guard accepted your nickname as a member of the VIP list, and handed you the badge you would need. It had a little label with that read RFA. You decided you’d ask him about it if the conversation started to dry up. 

The second shock of the day (not that you’d tell him) was that his photos were actually good. They were better than good, incredible works of art, but you decided from the queue outside that it might be worth it to humble the artist. Out of respect, of course. It was definitely not flirting. 

You began searching the room for V, only to find another man staring back at you curiously. You didn’t want to be recognised, so you started to awkwardly walk away from his direction, but he put his champagne down and followed you. You froze in place, giving him time to approach by pretending to admire the photo closest to you. 

“He’s a pretentious asshole, isn’t he?” The man had said, a slight grin on his face. You turned to face him, and saw that he wore a different badge to you - still RFA, but organiser instead of guest.

“I’m sorry, should I know who you are?” You asked curiously, feeling less intimidated and more intrigued by him. His suit was tailored to perfection, suggesting he had money. You were definitely screwed if this was one of your investors. 

“Not at all. However, my friends over there,” he said, gesturing loosely at a redhead and a blonde (bleached. you could tell), “are losing their minds over your presence here. I recognise you too, from TV. Actress?”

“Idol, actually, although I was in a drama a while back.” You said, trying to give him a genuine smile. He didn’t seem like he had any bad intentions, so you smiled politely at the boys he had pointed out. The taller one looked like he would faint.

“It would seem my skills of deduction have failed me then. So what brings you to Jihyun’s exhibition? We see celebrities all the time, but never anyone who gets the other RFA members this shaken up.” 

You began to think of an answer that could accurately explain how you were here secretly to bully the artist into taking you on a date, but you were luckily saved by an awkward laugh. He appeared from behind you, making you jump. V laughed even harder, and you were pretty sure you even saw the other guy - his friend - laugh too. 

“Jumin, please. Find something better to do with that massive brain of yours than harass my guests.” He said, walking you both away from his friend. You waved a polite goodbye, before turning your attention back to the prodigy in front of you. “I’m glad you came. I was hoping I could see you again.”

“I would have come earlier if I’d known you were a celebrity.” You said playfully, grabbing a champagne flute to clink with his. You felt the same way you’d felt by the river - warm and fuzzy. 

“Straight back at you, there.” He said, smiling happily. There was something behind his gaze that you couldn’t quite place - but he seemed content. You both kept walking towards the back of the exhibition where it was quieter, and you could almost be alone.

“I really like your photos. The one by Changdeok Palace is gorgeous. I have half a mind to buy it myself.” You said, leaning on the railings to get closer to his art. He stood next to you, silent, and nodded, bemused.

“The last one, right. I took that on the day we met, you know? Maybe it was destiny~” He said, sipping at the tea he was carrying. That was the second time destiny had been on your mind today. You didn’t really know what to say. “Forgive me if I’m too forward right now, but I really like you. Would you like to go out, formally, sometime? If it’s okay with your agency.” 

You nodded and never looked back. 

Which lead you here, to your boyfriend sitting at your album signing with a knowing grin. You continued to interact happily with the fan in front of you, answering questions and drawing a cute rabbit next to your signature at their request. Jihyun was interacting with your members happily and politely, even with them asking leading questions that definitely sounded suspicious to the other guests at the table. You couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You signed his album with the usual greeting you had prepared, trying as hard as you could to act nonchalant while the love of your life sat there teasing you. 

“You’re so pretty today. I really like what you did with your hair, it makes you look like a princess.” He said, poking fun at you once again. Earlier that morning you’d sent him texts ranting about how your stylists had it out for you, and clearly he remembered.

4:52 AM: Jihyun, I’m going to cry. They made me look like a twelve year old TT 

“Thank you so much!” You said, trying to hide your very real blush at his cute words. “Did you eat yet?” 

“Ah, no, not yet. I’m waiting for my girlfriend to finish working so we can go out for a meal, but she didn’t tell me what she wanted. I’m scared she’ll cost me lots of money, ha.” He said, glancing slightly at your members who were unabashedly listening to your conversation.

“If you love your girlfriend, you should take her out for tteokbokki! Tteokbokki always wins!” You said, writing a message next to your signature. “Hey, don’t look yet! It’s a secret! Open it when you miss me, okay?” You said, making him think that you’d written something confessing your love for him that he couldn’t let the other fans see. When he actually opened it, he’d see that you wrote your menu order as well as a note that if he ever attended one of your events again you’d kill him yourself. He expected nothing less.

You signed off the event successfully, and went backstage to pack up and get ready to leave. You squealed in delight when you saw him back there, waiting for you. Jihyun grabbed your coat, and then your hand, and like that, you disappeared into the night together.

You posted a story of the dish on your instagram account later. ‘My love’ meant nothing to your thousands of fans, but meant everything to the one you held closest to your heart.


End file.
